


Butterberry Pancakes

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Food, M/M, Married Couple, Mornings, Mpreg, Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, Pancakes, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Keith wakes up to a most delicious smell.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Butterberry Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



An ambrosial aroma, rich with hints of citrus, wafted into the bedroom and awoke Keith with a rumble to his stomach. Finding the other half of the bed empty of both husband and space wolf, a smile crept across his face as the mystery slowly unraveled in his awakening mind. 

Slipping out of bed—slowly, as sudden moves often made him dizzy these days—Keith made for the kitchen, finding Shiro at the stove. Carton of eggs lay open, the little bag of flour sat in a tiny mountain of flour-dust, and the mixing bowl and chopping board were off to the side, offering some preview of today’s breakfast. 

“You’re making a mess,” Keith gently teased as a way of greeting. 

Shiro smiled up at him. “Kosmo wasn’t around to help in the kitchen, so here I was, alone with the eggs.” 

“Is that right?” Keith gave Kosmo, who lay curled nearby, a playful shake of the index finger before placing the eggs back in the fridge. With that done, he wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed his neck; he needed to get on his toes to do so. 

Shiro chuckled at the sensation. “Good morning, Keith.” 

“Morning,” Keith sighed. “Ooh, Pancakes! My favorite!” And Shiro’s one speciality, but was Keith ever thankful for it, especially now. The pregnancy cravings were reaching critical mass. “Wait…what did you put in them?!” 

Shiro stilled so Keith could get a better look. “Is that—”

“I know how much you love butterberries from the planet Trz’Anzeeii,” Shiro explained with a proud smirk, “and I know how bad your cravings can get, so I had Kosmo run an errand for me while you were sleeping.” 

“Wait, you…” Gasping, Keith turned back to Kosmo, “I’m so sorry, Kosmo! I thought you were being lazy!” 

Kosmo gave a tiny bark and nod of the head that showed he held no hard feelings.

As for Shiro—he received all the kisses in the world for his incredible thoughtfulness.


End file.
